Peas in a Pod!
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: Garth #2 has escaped and Garth's plan seems to be the only solution...
1. Scream-tastic

The scene opens to a painting of a sea captain. He then starts to talk to an audience.

"Are you ready kids?" He told them.

"Aye, Aye Captain!" They shouted in little kid voices. It was little kids in the audience!

"I can't hear you."

"Aye, Aye Captain!" They replied. Then cheerful music begins to play.

"OHHHHHHH! Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?"

"SpongeBob SquarePants!" They cheered.

"Absorbent and yellow and porous is he!"

"SpongeBob SquarePants!"

"If nautical nonsedkjsdk…" The screen then goes fuzzy for a moment.

"…Be something you wishlskfhjbn…" The screen then changes and gothic horror music is played.

A poster of a wolf's shadow is shown and says, all in green, "The walking terror of, PEAS IN A POD! Presented in Scream-o-tastic…"

Garth walked around trying to think. He had an idea, but it was not a good one. But to him, he thought it was.

It was probably the only think that can help Jasper. He thought of Lilly. She would be devastated if he did this. He should say his goodbyes.

Meanwhile, Garth #2 was wreaking havoc on Jasper. Everyone was running away from him and Humphrey tried his best to stall this beast. He couldn't die, so it would be a bit easy.

"Just give up!" Garth #2 said. Humphrey wasn't really mad, but annoyed.

Humphrey then remembered the vortex manipulator he had on his wrist. Maybe…

"I never give up!" Humphrey said heroically.

"Why not?!"

"I'm Humphrey." Humphrey knew that what he did to this wolf would go back to Garth, so he put the manipulator on stun and shot it at Garth #2.

After he was zapped, Garth #2 then stumbled. Luckily, the real Garth wasn't fazed by anything Humphrey did.

Garth #2 then became dizzy and threw up his organs. He then fell down dead. Humphrey was shocked by this as Aaron and Kate entered the scene.

"Humphrey!" Aaron yelled. "What did you do?!" Humphrey couldn't answer. As he turned, Garth #2's body quickly turned to ash.

The organs that were there then started to mutate.

"You're not supposed to kill him! Now Garth's dead!" Kate shouted. They then notice the organs.

A large stalk immediately grows out of it and opens up, where a green clone of Garth walks out.


	2. Death by Howling

The trio looked in horror. This Garth was green and had an antenna on his head.

"Hello…" He said in a devilish grin. He then proceeded to run towards them. As the trio ran from him, the clone Garth came upon a low branch and accidentally decapitated himself.

Aaron notices this. He then stops the gang and they look at the dead clone.

Much to their shock, the Pod Garth regenerates its head and another Pod Garth is born from the severed head.

Realizing what this means, the trio runs to find Garth. Meanwhile, Garth walks into his den with a worried Lilly and her mom. She then is happy to see Garth alive.

"Garth! Where were you? I was worried sick!"

"Lilly, I have something important to tell you…" Garth then started to tell her his idea.

"I know a way to solve our problem. Eve, give us a moment." Eve then nodded as she then left. Lilly was getting more worried.

"I'm thinking of killing myself." Garth told Lilly. She stood there frozen. She didn't know what to say.

"Lilly…" Garth said. She then started to cry.

"Please, don't cry…" Garth tried to comfort. Lilly then smacked him away.

"Leave!" She yelled. Garth complied. He knew this was hard for her, in fact everyone! She just needed to see this in his perspective.

Humphrey, Aaron and Kate stood there as they saw two Pod Garth's.

Aaron then quickly took a rock and threw it at the two. A gaping hole was seen in there head as they fell down.

The two then started to form again as two more formed. Now there were six Pod Garth's. The trio just ran. There was nothing left to do but run.

They ran past a few wolves and even Erik and his friends. They saw them running and were slightly perplexed.

"Where are you guys…" Carlos started, but was pushed by Aaron. Carlos fell back onto a branch and impaled himself on it.

"Hey, manners!" Lilly shouted. She then sighed and started to walk to them, with Erik following.

"What makes you think they ran?" Erik asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not waiting."

"What about Carlos?" 

"Stay with him… I'll be in his den…"

Erik nodded. He then went back to help Carlos. The trio kept running. They never stopped until they were at Aaron's den.

They started to pant. How were they going to get themselves out of this one?

It's impossible! Simply impossible. But, they did fight off many other villains. They should know the basics of this.

The trio then started to think together. Aaron then noticed something off. "Where my Howler 2000?" He asked. "And my microphone?"

Humphrey and Kate looked at each other and shrugged.


	3. Did you get what you deserve?

Garth walked through the forest with a forlorn look on his face. Lilly did not take the news that well. But it was the only thing that he could do that could help everyone.

In his paw, he had the Howler 2000 and a microphone. He then started to plug the microphone in the device.

He then thought of all of the times he was with Lilly. He helped her get her back from that crazy wolf Monty.

She even helped him by getting rid of his evil double. She is the best girl he could get.

Humphrey, Kate, and Aaron ran into the forest to try to find Garth. Lilly had told them everything after they saw Aaron's device missing.

How could Garth do something like this? It was not like him. He was so calm and collective.

Nevertheless, they still had to find him. Who knows what trouble he's in? Garth was there and started to howl into the microphone.

What he and Aaron knew was that if a microphone was plugged into the device, it can actually make a wolf's brain turn to mush.

He continued to howl until his eyes gave. He started to shake and fell down on the ground.

He wasn't dead yet, but close. His eyes were blurred, but he saw three figures walked towards him.

"Garth…" A voice said from what was a distance to him.

"Speak to me Garth…"

Garth then saw the three figures were Humphrey, Kate, and Aaron. They then started to pick him up and then took him into the den.

The trio started to run while not trying to drop Garth. When they made their way to the valley, wolves were gathered as they saw them carry Garth.

"What's going on?" One asked.

"I don't know…" Another asked.

Humphrey and the rest put Garth on the table and Aaron immediately stared to check him.

"What's wrong with him?" Kate asked.

Garth still shook a bit. Aaron looked at him solemnly.

"He took my device and microphone and tried to kill himself. But why?!" Aaron asked.

"I'll….. Tell… you….." Garth said in pants. Aaron heard this and went close to him.

"Stand by me! Don't die!" Aaron said.

Garth chuckled at him.

"Always thinking about…..others…." A voice then came in. it was a soft voice, but heard by everyone.

"Garth…." They turned to see Lilly.


	4. The Ending of your Life

Garth looked over at Lilly and smiled a bit. He knew she'd be here. Lilly walked up to him.

"What did you do?" She asked fearfully. She didn't want to know, but she was scared for him.

"I did…. This to… save you…." He said weakly. Lilly started to tear.

"Can you do something to help him, Aaron?" Aaron shook his head.

"I can prevent him dying sooner, but he won't make it at least a day. He took too much damage to the brain."

"I'm sorry Lilly." Kate said to comfort her. She and Humphrey knew that Aaron was the best and when he couldn't do something, it was that.

"Thanks Kate." She whispered. "I have to go…" She then proceeded to leave.

"Wait…" Garth whispered. Lilly stopped and turned. Garth motioned for her to come closer.

"Do you know…. Why I did this?" He said. Lilly stifled a sob.

"To protect you. You're everything to me." Lilly then began to whimper.

This was too much for her! The love of her life was dying in front of her.

No wolf should go through this. "Protect? W-what do you mean?" She tried to ask in her sobs.

"Those Pod Garth's….. The only to defeat them is to…. Kill me…. I just wanted you to live… even if it means me dying…" Garth then started to have a coughing fit.

Lilly then sobbed into Garth chest. She couldn't bear the sight of this. It was overwhelming.

The trio behind her didn't know what to do. They stood there as they saw this whole fiasco unfold. They could feel Lilly's pain.

It felt like they were Lilly. She continued to sob as Garth stopped coughing. He looked into Lilly's violet eyes and whispered in her ear.

"I love you…" He then gave one last cough and closed his eyes. He was gone.

Meanwhile, the Pod Garth's were about to kill some more wolves when they then fell down dead. Once Garth died, they died too.

"I miss you…" Lilly said softly. She cried as Kate spoke up.

"It looks like you need some privacy." Lilly then wiped her fur.

"That's okay. I'm fine…" She sniffled.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry… I wish there was something I could do." Aaron said.

"No, like you said, you couldn't do anything."

Everyone had a forlorn look on their face. Erik, Lilly, and a revived Carlos walked in.

They were going to yell at the trio for pushing Carlos, but saw Garth's body.

"What… happened…?" Erik asked.

"It's a long story…." Humphrey sighed.


	5. Family for Everyone

Humphrey, Kate, Aaron, and Lilly were around a small grave with a tombstone.

Erik, Lilly, and Carlos watched from far as they did a short prayer for Garth, the recently deceased.

It was hard if someone died. Especially someone close. Lilly had to find that out the hard way.

"Lilly, are you okay?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, I'm…" She sighed.

She couldn't talk. Lilly was too sad. Erik looked over and saw them hugging her.

"He was really important to her." He said.

"Well, of course. If I die and never came back to life, you would miss me, right?" Lilly asked.

"Of course. But I'm lucky you can't die. If there was a way to bring Garth back."

"But there isn't." Carlos said.

"I wish there was." Erik said.

Of course, no one could ever rise from the dead unless from something magical or man-made.

It could be a while until they could get Garth alive and kicking again, but that wasn't the case right now.

"I guess we better get to bed…" Humphrey said as the sun started to set.

"I guess you're right." Lilly said. "I think I'll cry myself to sleep."

"Lilly." Kate said. "You don't have to, you got me…" She said. Lilly smiled.

Lilly felt a bit better after that.

"Thanks, sis." She said with a small smile.

"Anytime…" They then went to bed.

Erik, Lilly, and Carlos thought it was time to sleep too. It was getting pretty late. They went to their new dens and went to bed.

But, there's something that sleeps in the trees that heard the group's talking.

And he had a devilish idea.


End file.
